


Trying Something New

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the self-remix meme: "Bones Shake: Nino learns that Jun really is an M, and how could he possibly resist testing it out? He's only human after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [来点新花样](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082638) by [wongenglove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove)
  * Inspired by [Bones Shake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157305) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



> For phrenk's request! PHRENK YOU'RE THE BEST. <3
> 
> Unbeta'd! Also please remember that this is just a meme fill, not a complete story, though there are some extra notes at the end. :D

They've been drinking for long enough that later, when Nino thinks back, he won't be able to recall what they were talking about that could have possibly led to this. All he'll remember is the way he perks up, like all of his senses are honing in on this one piece of tantalizing information, when Ohno finishes off his beer and says, "Matsujun's an M too, you know."

At first Nino laughs, because he is drunk and that is _funny._ But then he realizes Ohno is dead serious. He sits up a little straighter and sets his own beer onto the table, moving cautiously because he is still drunk except now this is _serious._ "No way," he slurs.

Ohno nods firmly.

"You're not just messing with me?"

Ohno looks affronted even though Nino knows for a fact that he makes shit up all the time. He does look sincerely offended, which Nino takes to mean that he's telling the truth -- but when Nino asks, "How do you even know that?", Ohno just huffs out a little _fufufu_ of laughter and opens up a new can of beer.

He changes the subject and Nino lets him, but even as they start talking about Nino's latest video game accomplishments, the words are still dancing across the back of his mind: _Matsujun's an M too, you know._

Later, after tucking Ohno in on the couch and tucking himself in on Ohno's bed, he tries to reason it out. Jun can be a control freak, sure, but only because he wants everything to be perfect as he works hard to make others happy. If Nino thinks of it that way, it actually makes an odd sort of sense, like an Escher painting turned on its side; suddenly Nino is peering through doorways he'd never even noticed before, and he can't wait to see where each one leads.

~

The next time Nino has Jun's cock in his mouth, he decides to throw some of those doors wide open.

He's been going at it for a while already and is putting all of his effort into making it especially excellent, getting everything all nice and wet and using his hand to stroke what his mouth doesn't reach. He's pretty good at giving head anyway, he thinks, but this time he wants Jun particularly worked up, because this time he has a plan: when he feels Jun approaching the point of no return, he keeps his hand going but pulls back enough to get his mouth free so he can ask, "Ready to come?"

Jun has his head tilted back against the pillows, mouth open as he pants quietly. Nino can see him blinking as he comprehends Nino's words, until he cards his fingers gently through Nino's hair and nods.

Nino tightens his fingers around the base of Jun's cock and smiles. "Say 'please.'"

At first, all Jun does is frown. Once the words sink in, he lifts his head from the pillows to glare down at Nino and snap, "Quit fucking around," and Nino thinks to himself, _Oh-chan's full of shit._ But then he looks a little closer, and he catches the barely noticeable gleam in Jun's eye. There's shyness there, like Jun wants something he's not prepared to ask for, and something else... Uncertainty?

Anticipation?

That barely-there look has Nino feeling newly motivated as he unhands Jun's dick and gets up onto his knees. "Change of plans," he announces, crawling up the bed to collapse against the pillows beside Jun. "I've decided that I want you to fuck me instead." He nods towards the nightstand in a clear indication that Jun should get to work.

"You're kind of bossy today," Jun mutters, but he's already up and reaching into the drawer.

Nino says, "Speak up." Just the tone of his voice has Jun pausing to look at him apprehensively. They say shit like that to each other all the time, but what Nino said just now came out as a command, not a playful jab, and from the look on Jun's face, Nino can tell he caught the difference. 

Jun repeats evenly, "You're bossy today."

"That's better," Nino says, then looks pointedly at the bottle in Jun's hand when Jun keep staring at him. Jun flushes just enough for Nino to notice and hurriedly uncaps the lube. "I'm trying something new," Nino continues, watching the way Jun is slicking up his fingers. "You like it?"

Rather than acknowledging the question, Jun leans down to silence Nino with a kiss. Suddenly Ohno's theory doesn't seem so far-fetched.

He could push further -- maybe order Jun to answer his question no matter how much it embarrasses him -- but Jun is already suspicious and Nino doesn't want to ruin his plan before it's even gotten off the ground. Instead he lies back and lets Jun settle, silent and regaining confidence, between Nino's spread legs.

Jun only gets as far as one finger before Nino hooks a leg over his shoulder and nudges him firmly downward. He follows without question and gets his mouth on Nino's cock, keeps working his hand, until the minutes have blurred together and he has three fingers seated comfortably inside.

"Keep going," Nino sighs, curling a hand in Jun's hair. "Make me come."

He looks only long enough to see Jun's eyes narrow at the challenge. Jun pulls back to breathe deeply, then swallows Nino down to the root and twists his fingers purposefully. Nino holds out for as long as he can, but it's not long before he succumbs to Jun's nimble fingers and talented mouth, clenching his fists tightly in Jun's hair as he rides out his orgasm at the back of Jun's throat.

As the last waves of pleasure subside, he tugs Jun up by his hair, making sure to pull him in close until they're pressed right up against each other, until Nino can feel Jun's cock at his hip. With his hand still fisted in Jun's hair, he kisses Jun hard and long enough that Jun starts to squirm, and that's when Nino pulls him back and goes in for the kill.

"Good boy, Jun-pon."

Jun reacts in several delightful ways all in a row: his eyes flutter closed as he shivers all the way down his body, his cock twitches against Nino's hip, and he breathes out what sounds remarkably, no matter how fervently he'll deny it later, like a startled moan.

Nino is thinking he'll have to find some way to repay Ohno for this.

He pulls Jun into another kiss before finally unhanding his hair and telling him, "Now fuck me, and don't even think of finishing until you've made me come again."

He barely gets the words out of his mouth before Jun is scrambling for the condom he left on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE MORE FOR REALS BUT IT'S JUST NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, I know when to admit defeat. But after this, Jun fucks Nino and puts extra special effort into making it good for him (not that he doesn't try to make it good for Nino normally, but this time he works _extra_ hard) and it takes a while but he finally gets Nino to come again. But when he starts to speed up so _he_ can finally come, Nino stops him - "No, wait - keep going" - and Jun does, even though he's been ready to come this whole time, until Nino has him so desperate that he finally says "Please."
> 
> So Nino kisses him and praises him and tells him he can, and Jun comes so hard that he whimpers a little, and Nino thinks to himself, _Welp I might actually have to take Oh-chan out for dinner._


End file.
